A Gift For Both Of Us
by BonneyQ
Summary: Juvia is alone for Valentine's Day this year because Gray's mission took a bit longer than they anticipated. But then, somethine amazing happens. [Valentine's Day 2017]


**AN:** Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

 **#**

 **A Gift For Both Of Us**

 **#**

Juvia sighed as she walked down the street going to her apartment; all those couples holding hands and being cute were making her miss her Gray-sama even more. He had taken a mission and she was sure he'd be back for Valentine's Day but he didn't.

Which was fine, it was work, he needed to go and just took a little more time for him to get home than expected. They'd celebrate when he got home, Juvia told herself.

Gray didn't care for the day at all, but he went along with whatever Juvia prepared for them throughout the years. He'd even get a gift a couple of days later (he didn't care so much he didn't even remembered the date to get her a gift in time).

Juvia didn't mind, he was who he was and that was the man she had fallen in love with so many years ago.

Even missing him, she smiled at the memories of them from the moment they met until the day they decided to move in together a few months before. He had grown so much – both of them had – and they were happy.

Not all the time, they had their misunderstandings, their little fights, but mostly they were happy and they had been through too much to take it for granted.

Juvia arrived at their apartment and opened the door and her eyes got wide when she saw their table was set in a very fancy way, candles everywhere in their living room and Gray stood there, with his best clothes and he even bothered to try to comb his hair (never took long for the rebel locks to be back in place, but at least he tried).

"What-?" Juvia stood there, at the doorway, utterly confused to what she was seeing. Was she daydreaming? "When-?"

"Earlier this afternoon." Gray shrugged.

Still in shock, Juvia asked. "Then why didn't you go to the Guild? You knew Juvia was there."

"I needed to get this done." He waved a hand around, showing her the living room. "Could you shut the door? It took a while to lit up all these candles."

Juvia blinked two times before she processed his words and finally closed the door behind her. She took a few steps in direction of her boyfriend until she was close enough she could tip-toe and kiss him.

"What's all this?" She whispered.

"So at last _I_ remember a Valentine's Day and _you_ don't?" Gray smirked. "Finally!"

It was as if she had forgotten it was indeed Valentine's Day the moment she saw him, even though she was reminded of it all day.

"This is for _Valentine's Day_?" She looked around, and she could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. " _You_ made this for _Valentine's Day_? You never remember!"

"This year, I did." He sounded very proud of himself. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Mission accomplished." Juvia was still surprised, but then she smiled and gasped with fake surprise. "You are being _romantic_! On your own volition!" She teased by accusing him. "The _world_ should hear about this. Juvia needs to share this moment!" Juvia pretended to go to the door, but took just one step before he grabbed her by the wrist, bringing her close to his chest, making her have a fit of giggles.

Gray rolled his eyes at her reaction, but Juvia could see the sides of his lips curl up a little bit and he kissed her lips lightly. "No need to alert the world tonight. Am I right to assume everyone in Fairy Tail will be hearing about this tomorrow?"

"You would be correct, yes." She grinned and he leaned to kiss her for a few moments. "Thank you. This looks beautiful."

"It's not even the whole thing." He rolled his eyes again. "You are thanking me too soon."

"No." She put a hand on his cheek and smiled sweetly at him. "Just this room, just you remembering and doing this for Juvia is all she needs. She would be completely happy if it was just this you prepared for tonight. Sometimes just a gesture is the greatest gift a person can get." Her smile widened.

Gray looked at her, as if amazed and then she saw determination in his eyes, and she wondered why. "Dammit, I was going to do this later after dinner." Juvia frowned and he cleared up. "Give you your gift."

"Oh!" Juvia gasped. "Juvia has one for you too. It's-" She was about to step away from him, but he didn't release her."

"No, forget about yours to me and focus on mine." He cleared his throat. "It's actually a gift for both of us." Juvia tilted her head to the side in confusion and she became even more confused when he took a small blue velvet box from inside his pocket and opened it, showing her a diamond ring.

"I say this gift is ours because if you say 'yes' to what I'm about to ask, I know it's going to be a lifetime gift to me." Juvia's heart was beating so fast she wouldn't be surprised if Gray were hearing it. He wasn't going to- Nah, there was no way he was actually- No. "So, would you like it to make my Valentine's Day gift you saying 'yes' when I ask you to marry me?"

Juvia's heart stopped. She was dreaming, that was it. That explained the candles, the romance. That was the only logical explanation, because if it was really happening, then it meant Gray Fullbuster had just asked her to marry him,

"You know, I kind of need an answer." He told her in a whisper, looking actually nervous as if she would say 'no' to him.

Not really sure if she was dreaming or not, Juvia answered, because it would be the same in any case: "Yes." She whispered. "Yes!" She said it again, tears in her eyes. "Yes!"

Gray's grin could've lit up Magnolia when he reached for her hand and placed the ring there, pulling her for a deep kiss a moment later. "Don't cry." He told her when they came up for air. "I know that marrying me must be a terrifying thought, but-" Her laughter between tears cut him off and he grinned. "Now that's better."

"I love you." Juvia told him, smiling through her tears.

"Yeah, I love you too." He said, it became easier for him to say it through the years. Gray kissed her once more and whispered: "So, engagement sex now, food later or food now, engagement sex later? Just so you know: we _are_ eating because I didn't cook for nothing."

Juvia laughed. "First option."

"Oh, I knew I loved you for a reason." Gray said and grabbed her, putting her over his shoulder while she laughed, and with a movement with his hand, he used his magic to blow the candles, leaving only the two on the table.

It was the best Valentine's Day of her life.

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope you enjoyed it!

02/14/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
